Adham Shadhavar-Behzadi
Introductions Adham (Add-hum) Shadhavar-Behzadi is the half breed son of the captured unicorn from the German tale of The Brave Little Tailor and an Iranian Shadhavar (a Persian unicorn). With a passion for extreme sports, adrenaline chasing, travel and an inability to stay in one place for more than a few months, he violently broke free from his destiny to become a King's captured pet and instead has decided to carve out his own path in life. Currently a Teaching Assistant at Ever After High, Adham helps out in Geografairy classes and Ancient History Class-ics classes, acting as a guest lecturer and general assistant to the teachers who head those classes. His extensive knowledge of languages, historical cultures and expansive travel to other countries means he's the perfect person to ask about anything old, unusual or historical. Able to appear human or Unicorn or varying degrees of both, he generally can be found tucked away in the office that he and Phoebe Fitzroy share. Character Personality Relaxed, passionate and logical, Adham is both at once insanely chilled and intensely interested in his job and hobbies; making him an exceptional TA and a very driven individual. Since he was small he spent a great deal of time being home schooled by his parents who were both linguists and cultural scholars – after her release from her capture after strict negotiations from the Brave Little Tailor and his new father in law by marriage, Adham's mother Margot became a university language professor who was employed part time to translate dead languages found on artifacts for the Pergamon Museum in Berlin, where his father, Bashir, was a curator brought in from Iran. Due to this he is fluent in a number of languages including English, German, Farsi, Arabic, Italian, French, Russian, Greek, Mandarin and Spanish; he is conversational in at least Romanian, Norwegian, Urdu, Icelandic, Danish, Japanese and Hebrew, possibly others. He's also excellent in Sign language, and can write decently in Cyrillic. Some say his ability with languages may stem from his unicorn roots – it's commonly believed that Unicorns are able to communicate with all people from any nation, so long as they are true of heart. As a child he spent many many hours in history museums around Berlin, and this has spawned his huge interest in other cultures and artifacts, and he's spent hundreds of hours vicariously reading about anything from ancient Vesuvian urns to golden idols found in the depths of Babalonian ruins. In turn, he has a huge desire to travel, and boy does he travel. During the school holidays he's often seen packing up a suitcase and booking a plane ticket to the next overseas destination, and he keeps his small space in the shared office covered in world maps, books pertaining to other cultures, little trinkets from the depths of flea markets and other such souvenirs from his travels. His passport is a myriad of border stamps and his Mythstagram (yes he has one) is chock full of snaps from hundreds of different locations. However, when asked how his mother's museum is constantly being stocked with new and unusual artifacts from abroad however, he'll often avoid the question, as well as customs declarations forms. Aside from travel and the occasional foray into booby-trapped ruins halfway around the world, Adham is a huge adrenaline junkie and is often willing to spend his weekends bungee jumping, sky diving, spelunking and mountaineering – with no straps. If it's dangerous, he's done it. He's known to occasionally slip into different languages while giving his lectures, and he often stops to find the appropriate word in the appropriate language. Looks/Presentation With dusky skin, eyes like molten gold, a strong physique, closely cropped beard, jet black hair with golden strands and a charming, easy smile, Adham is the definition of Tall, Dark and Handsome. He takes after his father in his looks, with his Iranian heritage all but drowning out his mother's blue eyes and silvery hair. Coming in at 6ft 2" tall (7ft" including his ears) and 178lbs, his body has to be able to take the strain of his transformations and the amount of extreme sports he's put it through. He can often be seen as somewhere in between human and and unicorn, with a full flowing tail poking out the back of his trousers, a golden horn on his forehead and a pair of curious ears perched on top of his head. You can often tell how he's feeling in how his ears are moving. In terms of clothing, Adham favours earthy colours and simple styles, often picking golds, browns, whites, and yellows. He likes well fitted shirts and Egyptian cotton fabrics for preference. He has an intricate black Arabic script tattoo design on his back, which spans most of his upper back from the nape of his neck to the bottom of his shoulder blades. Parentage Adham's parents are both unicorns, albeit from different cultures and stories. His mother, Margot Einhorn, is the traditional white unicorn from the Grimm Fairytale and his father, Bashir Shadhavar-Behzadi is a Shadhavar; a unicorn-like animal from Persian folklore with a many pronged horn, traditionally seen as dark carnivorous creatures that are able to make haunting music when the wind blows through their horns. As a child of both, Adham has inherited various characteristics from each side; his unicorn form is much like his mother's, with a singular golden horn and hooves, golden accents in his hair and heavy feathering around his fetlocks, though he gains his fur colouration from his father – jet black. When angry and pushed past the point of no return his eyes turn blood red and he's driven with an insatiable bloodlust and the desire to rip into victim's flesh and feast on their meat. It's something he's not very proud of. His parent's marriage was a passionate yet ultimately tumultuous one, and ended on bad terms when Adham was 10 years old – his father left on the request of his mother, and Adham hasn't seen him since. Adham believes his father may have returned to Iran, and this may also be a large part of why he has such a strong desire to travel – innately he's trying to find and reconnect with a part of himself he's lost and misses desperately. Teaching Style/Relationship with Students (Coming soon) Fairytale Destined to take over his mother's role as the captive unicorn that get's outsmarted by the Brave Little Tailor, Adham has no desire to be someone's prisoner – it went against his very nature. Seeing first hand from what happened to his mother and how badly disfigured her Unicorn form now is and what could potentially happen to him, Adham actively (and selfishly) avoided his destiny and kept putting it off until he was released from the obligation when Raven Queen destroyed the book that he had signed with all of his other fellow students when he attended EAH as a student. Due to this, he's free to pursue his career and adventures, without fear of repercussions or grevious bodily injury. Therefore, with his views being what they are, he's a firm rebel. Friends/Relationships Margot Einhorn Margot Einhorn (Married name Margot Shadhavar-Behzadi) is one of the main influences in Adham's life – she raised him alone and home schooled him since he was ten, and was the one who taught him the majority of his languages, as well as actively encouraging his interests in culture and ancient history. She was never well off but she made sure her son was well cared for and she often took him on business trips that took her around the world. She was kept as a pet by the previous King from The Brave Little Tailor but after many negotiations she was let go; however not before her horn was sawn off and ground into healing powder, her tail hacked off for virility potions and pint upon pint of blood extracted and sold for it's life giving properties. She rarely shifts into her unicorn form due to her fear and discomfort of her injuries, but her horn stump is still very visible. She currently resides in Berlin and is still working in teaching and translating at the museum. Adham often goes back to visit her at the end of a long trip, and makes sure to send her a postcard from every country he goes to – her pinboard in the kitchen is full of them. She and Phoebe Fitzroy met at EAH after Margot guest lectured in her class alongside her son - she and Phoebe became fast friends and often go out once a week on a "girls night out". Mandy Dauntless Adham's fellow TA, girlfriend and partner in hair-raising crime, Mandy is the perfect other half for him. Their combined love of travel and ancient haunted crypts and artifacts paired with her lack of fear and his sheer adrenaline cravings means they spend a lot of their time doing hair raising things that no sane people would do, including but not limited to; ghost hunting in Venice, escaping a booby-trapped tomb in Morocco, stealing a golden statue from the depths of the Colombian jungle and storm chasing a Tengu-generated tornado in the cornfields of America (don't ask how it got there). Adham is extremely fond of her, and he can often be seen bringing her lunch in between classes and sneaking her kisses when they think they're alone. She's the only person who can calm down his shadhavar form (and live to tell the tale), and the only person who he'll willingly let ride him as a unicorn. They were voted "Most likely teachers to make out in a broom closet" by their students in an unofficial poll on the mirrornet before it was taken down. Their ship name is "Spoopicorn". It's adorable. Phoebe Fitzroy With destinies like chalk and cheese, Phoebe and Adham are very different in their outlook on travelling and exploration. While Phoebe has had her fill of travel for the foreseeable, Adham and his love of globetrotting tires her out just seeing the slideshows when he returns. However, despite their differences in their fates, the two get on famously. Sharing a class and a tiny office together, Adham is the slightly more relaxed TA to her furiously dedicated class teachings, but they often take time to have breaks together to chat, as well as go to dinner with her son Fitz at The Flying Canoe - she and Adham once had a "Satanically Scrumptious" poutine eat-off; they both lost, but Fitz gained a new respect for his teaching staff and how far they were willing to go to say "I told you so".. They often watch episodes of crappy animes together in between periods with their feet up on the desk. Powers and Abilities Alternate Forms As a unicorn, Adham has the ability to maintain several different forms, primarily: human, unicorn stallion and centaur. Much rarely seen is his unifaun form. As a unicorn he's got a velvety jet black coat and long flowing mane and tail with golden streaks, heavy feathering on his ankles as well as a single gleaming horn, golden hooves and sharp canines. He stands at about 17HH at the withers, making him a large unicorn, with the general looks and build of a Friesian Stallion. He generally tends to favour a human form with minimal unicorn parts – mostly just his horn, tail and ears; it seems to be the default form his magic settles on. Unicorn Magic Having inherited his mother's powers, Adham has an interesting list of abilities. Able to tell who is true of heart and able to decipher lies, don't even bother trying to use the "My dragon ate my homework sir!" excuse on him – he'll see right through it, though many have amused him while doing so. He is able to purify water by dipping his horn into it, as well as curing wounds using the same method. Some people have started rumors that his blood will extend life or grant temporary immortality, though nobody knows if this is true or not; though it may be that Adham himself has an extended lifespan. He's also exceptionally good at sensing auras and presences. Face-Claim With a similar hairstyle and facial structure (including facial hair!), Marius Hordijk makes for a perfect Adham. Though Hordijk isn't as dark skinned as Adham (he's Dutch, whereas Adham is German/Iranian) and Adham has a denser beard, the likeness is exceptional. Trivia * His favourite language to speak is French, particularly cursing; he says it's like "Wiping your arse with silk" * His mthstagram profile picture is a picture of him doing extreme ironing * Outwith his red-meat eating tendencies as a unicorn, he's actually a pescatarian. * He recently found out with Mandy's help that shares his office with a very fat, very friendly nekomata which he's named Klaus; he knocks stuff off the table and stands all over the keyboard (which results in Adham's school reports looking a little...keysmashy) when he wants attention, and will only materialize when Adham gives in and gives him cuddles. He loves sitting on Adham's lap for warmth. Interestingly he dislikes Mandy, and Mandy dislikes him just as much. It may be due to her "He's like Garfield, but fatter" comment. * Adham can be seen with either a traditional horse tail or a lion style tail which is more traditional for a unicorn. When seen with the full tail he often likes to have it tied up with a bandage workhorse style if he's doing a lot of galloping etc. * Despite his size he's a very airy jumper. * A video has surfaced on the Mirrornet of what seems to be an underground illegal bare knuckle boxing match with one of the combatants having a familiar head of gold and black hair - he vehemently denies it's him, however. * Once Mandy and Adham got mugged in America and Adham, wearing a glamour, transformed and took the place of one of the running horses of the Kentucky Derby. He won by a mile and managed to escape and he and Mandy claimed the winnings that Mandy had placed a bet on the race for. Illegal and illicit, they've decided to keep their win a secret. * A large part of his inspiration comes from Indiana Jones, The Mummy Trilogy, Uncharted, Tomb Raider, Point Break, Spirit, The Last Unicorn and Cabin in the Woods. * Adham's birthday is the 30th of November, making him a Sagittarius. * As a unicorn or a centaur he LOVES belly scratches - he'd never admit it though. Mandy loves to indulge him often though. * He and Phoebe have matching dorky geology mugs. He was the one who bought them. * The only person he allows to ride him in unicorn form is Mandy; he usually bucks and bites at other people who attempt to ride him. * He has two ringtones for Mandy, and she loves both of them. * Adham has a long white scar under his beard on his chin that he's had since he was about eight years old. He got it when he first shifted into his unitaur/centaur form and promptly fell forward onto his face, bashing his chin on the ground. He cut his chin open and lost two wobbly baby teeth in the same go. It can only be seen if he shaves. Category:Males Category:Unicorns Category:The Brave Little Tailor Category:Adults Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal parent Category:Rebels Category:Garbagebabypossum oc Category:Ship of the Month Category:Faculty